The embodiments herein relate generally to intermediate bulk containers.
Intermediate bulk containers (“IBC”) are commonly used by companies to store chemicals and/or liquid products. These chemicals are often hazardous to the health of individuals, which has resulted in a variety of container containment regulations created by the Environment Protection Agency directed toward these concerns. IBC users have a difficult time extracting chemical residues disposed within the container and washing the interior compartment of the container without having risk to themselves or the environment. If the chemical residue stored within the IBC is not washed within a reasonable time, it becomes extremely difficult to clean. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.